C'est maintenant trop tard
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Très court OS tapé dans le car. Petites pensées nostalgique pour le départ de Sasuke.


Auteur : Nanarusasu.

Couple : En a pas vraiment..

Genre : **Très très très très court !!!** euh… ben.. pensés… omnisciente… ? (délire triste et déçu. Ce qui arrive quand on prend le bus et qu'on écoute Grand Corps Malade. )

Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

**C'est maintenant trop tard** _(J'ai écrit ça dans le car en rentrant vendredi soir... me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer?" Après tout... Ca change des longs trucs que je fais en ce moment.. XD) _

Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ?

Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais su. Il se posait la question depuis un bon moment. Des jours ; des semaines ; des mois.

Des années.

Ils avaient toujours traîné ensemble. Toujours. Ils n'étaient tout d'abord pas amis. Puis, au fil des moments passés ensemble, ils avaient parlé ; l'indifférence s'est transformée en rivalité ; suivit d'une sorte d'amitié inavouée.

Il se posait maintenant la question. Est-ce que cette amitié allait pouvoir évoluer en autre chose.

Une simple étape à passer.

Un geste à faire.

Simplement, cette étape, cette phrase, ce geste, c'était une chose étrangement impossible. Il ne pourrait jamais faire un pas en avant sans lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

De son côté, Naruto ne se posait pas de question. Du moins c'est ce que Sasuke pensait. Il ne cessait de se demander ce que pouvait bien penser son ami. Ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui, d'eux, du reste. De l'avenir. Du présent.

Et peut-être aussi un peu du passé.

Sasuke, quand il y pensait, une pointe de nostalgie s'emparait de son esprit. Il se demandait si ces moments allaient durer éternellement. Si quelque chose entre eux allait finir par se rompre. Si s'il disait quelque chose plus dangereuse que de simples banalités plus ou moins importantes, tout serait rompu. Leur lien ; leur amitié.

Il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Quand ce serait dit, ce serait dit.

Ca lui donnait mal au ventre. Toutes ces questions qui l'empêchaient de dormir le soir. Plus le temps passait, plus il prévoyait des choses et plus il lui semblait qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

Et plus il lui semblait aussi qu'il s'en éloignait par la façon de le voir.

Pour Naruto ils n'étaient tous les deux que de simples amis. Mais pour lui, … pour lui c'était différent. Et cela lui faisait peur. Il lui arrivait de rêver de lui le soir. Avant de dormir ; de penser à lui. D'espérer que le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se croiseraient pour la première fois de la journée, Naruto le prendrai dans ses bras. Ou au moins, semblerait gêné et finirait par se lancer pour lui avouer.

Lui avouer ses sentiments. Des sentiments fort et inébranlable malgré le temps.

Il espérait que ce magnifique blond, ce beau jeune homme aux yeux bleus viennent le voir tout droit chez lui, décidé comme à chaque fois qu'il a finit par prendre une décision. .

Qu'il s'enferme avec lui ; qu'il lui dise et qu'il ne le laisse pas répondre ; pour ne pas avoir de doute ; puis qu'il l'embrasse sans attendre.

Ainsi, il saurait qu'il ne plaisante pas.

Mais il avait trop peur. Quand il pensait à lui, sa gorge se serrait ; son cœur se faisait lourd. Malgré le fait que ce soit un ami et qu'il doive plutôt rire en pensant à lui et à toutes ces choses insensées qu'ils font, il se sentait mal ; et seul.

Il aurait voulu qu'un jour, Naruto tombe malade et que lui, vienne le voir. Qu'au bord des larmes, apeuré par le risque de mourir, il avoue tout et finisse par guérir.

Qu'enfin, ils soient ensemble.

Naruto. Sasuke t'aime. Si seulement tu t'en rendais compte, ce dernier ne serait pas toujours si mal. Il pourrait dormir calmement ; sereinement.

Mais parce-que tu ne fais rien, Sasuke va s'en allé. Va partir ; s'éloigner de toi en prétextant vouloir devenir fort pour se venger de son frère.

La nuit passe. Sasuke est décidé.

C'est maintenant trop tard.

Il ne le saura jamais.

Non jamais.

Par ta faute.

Par sa faute.

Ni l'un ni l'autre de vous deux ne saura que vous vous aimiez l'un l'autre.

Fin. 

Nanarusasu. 

_XD. Oualala !! Comment c'est pas drôle cette fic !! Courte, triste, … ahem… Pensez vous que je devrai faire une suite un peu plus tard ou pas ?? Dites-moi… ? (en même temps... ça pourrait être pris comme la préface de POV Sasuke... ) _


End file.
